Several More of Those Days
by lucidscreamer
Summary: Sequel to "One of Those Days". Yami introduces Yugi and Seto to the Autobots. "Giant, alien, transforming WHAT?"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _Yugioh_ is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi. _The Transformers_ belong to Hasbro.

This is a sequel to "One of Those Days" and will probably make more sense if you read that ficlet before this one. I've also added a new chapter to that story, with the Yugioh side of things.

Several More of Those Days

By Lucidscreamer

1: Yugi

Yugi looked up as Yami appeared beside him in the bedroom. "Did you find out what was disturbing our deck?"

"Yes."

The distracted tone of Yami's voice (and the matching expression on his face), indicated to Yugi that the problem might be more serious than he had expected. Concerned, he set aside the hand-held video game he'd been playing and rose onto his knees on the bed to lean closer to his darker half. "What is it?"

"Someone opened a portal into the Shadow Realm."

"A new Duelist?" Anyone could play the game of Duel Monsters, but only someone with magic - a Duelist - could access the Realm. "Is it someone we should worry about?"

"Only if you consider giant, alien, transforming - _sentient_ - robots from another dimension worrying."

Yugi gaped at his Other Self for a long moment while trying to decide how exactly one dealt with the other half of one's soul having a psychotic break. In a weak voice, he said, "...That's a joke, right?"

"No."

Surreptitiously, Yugi reached for their deck, in its case on the nightstand. Maybe he could summon Dark Magician to deal with this before things got completely out of hand...

Narrowed eyes tracked the movement of his hand. "What are you doing?"

"Um." Yugi pulled his hands back and set them on his knees. "Nothing?"

Yami added an arched eyebrow to the narrow gaze.

"Giant alien robots invading the Shadow Realm, Yami," Yugi said flatly.

"Not _invading_." Yami looked thoughtful. "Well... Not deliberately, anyway."

"Uh-huh."

"You don't believe me?" Affront, and mild hurt, shone in Yami's eyes.

"Uh..." Yugi desperately wished he could ask Ryou for advice on how to deal with a crazed dark half. The other Item Holder was something of an expert in the art. Unfortunately, Yugi was on his own, as the shop was closed and he and Yami were the only people in the house. "I'm sure _you_ believe what you're saying..."

Yami's stance shifted into what Yugi had mentally dubbed his "the only reason I'm not actively smiting you is that you're literally the other half of my soul... Dammit" pose. Fortunately, it wasn't one he often saw. But when he did, it meant the situation was dire - or that Yugi had just eaten the last chocolate-butterscotch pudding cup in the fridge. Usually, it was the latter.

Shadows swirled up from beneath the bed and out of the corners to surround Yami and, by extension, Yugi. He widened his eyes in the expression he knew his Other Self found hard to resist. (Yugi used it to great effect when _Yami_ had taken the last pudding cup.) "Uh, Yami...?"

"Since you won't take my word for it-" Yami said, reaching out a hand a snagging Yugi's wrist to pull him off the bed and snug against Yami's side. "-I'll just have to show you."

Yugi's yelp of protest (and his body) was swallowed up by the Shadows as Yami pulled them both into the Shadow Realm.

* * *

Yugi stared up - and up, and up, and UP - at the robot, which he was forced to admit was most definitely _giant_ and, by logical extension, most probably _alien_ and _transformable_, as well. Without looking away from it, he stuck his hand out and poked Yami (who was fairly _oozing_ smug triumph) in the ribs.

"Okay, fine." Yugi sighed. "You win."

* * *

Yami had gone off to speak with the Autobot leader about... something. Yugi hadn't really caught what, having been too busy staring at the inside of the alien spaceship (and the giant alien robots inhabiting it) to listen to the explanation. So, he wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do when found himself stranded in the company of a yellow robot who could only be called "small" in comparison to his towering brethren.

Fortunately, Yugi was used to being the shortest person in any given situation and, when offered a tour of the ship, set aside his concerns about being stepped on to respond with an enthusiastic "yes!"

"So..." Bumblebee said when their tour had come full-circle to the ship's bridge. "You're from that other dimension, right? Do you know anything about those 'Duel Monsters' creatures?"

Grinning, Yugi pulled out his deck.


	2. Chapter 2

2: Seto

"You want time off to do _what_?"

* * *

"No." Seto glowered at his least favorite employee. "There is no way in hell I'm going anywhere with you, much less into the damned Shadow Re- _Yaaamiiii_!"

* * *

The head of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon was taller than he was, but Seto wasn't in the least intimidated as he let the dragon snuffle at his hair and rested his hand against its scaly snout. He turned his head to level a glare at Yami, though it was a lot less 'glare-y' than Seto would have liked it to be, since he was practically giddy with the knowledge that the creature towering over him was real, solid, _alive_ and not merely a life-like hologram.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you could do this?"

He wasn't pouting (he _wasn't_, dammit). And he wasn't going to _grin_, no matter how much the sheer joy inside his brain - which was chanting _dragon-dragon-dragon_! - was trying to force its way out. Either expression would be giving the bastard far too much satisfaction.

Yami had the gall to roll his eyes. "I believe I may have mentioned something about Shadows, magic, and living Duel Monsters once or twice - or a few hundred times - over the course of our acquaintance, Kaiba."

Seto tried to glower - but the Blue-Eyes nudged its nose into his back, nearly knocking him over, and he had to bury his face against its hide in order to muffle the laughter that finally broke free of his restraint.

He barely heard Yami open a second portal.

* * *

"_Giant, alien, transforming_-"

Yami grabbed Seto's arm and pivoted him to face the Autobots, who were exiting what Seto was now forced to acknowledge as the engine section of a crashed spaceship buried in the side of an extinct volcano.

"-robots. Oh, _hell_." He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stave off the headache he could feel blossoming behind his eyes like a nuclear flower.

* * *

Though, he had to admit, the 'transforming' thing was pretty damn awesome.

* * *

Hours later, in the middle of the night, he bolted upright in bed with visions of a new KC Toys line of transforming robots - and a videogame based on them, of course -dancing in his head. Later, he'd negotiate with the Autobots for the rights to use their likenesses (and maybe even their history), but for now...

He grabbed the electronic tablet he kept in the nightstand for just such midnight inspirations and began sketching the design for a jet that transformed into a dragon.

Alone in his bedroom, Seto didn't try to hide his grin.


End file.
